


The New Kid

by skocean303



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skocean303/pseuds/skocean303
Summary: The Hargreeves family doesn't contain all of the superpowered children of the world. There are about twenty-six more and you are one of them. A coincidental meeting with Five will lead you to get to know all of the members of the Umbrella Academy. Though your most important goal will be to get to know yourself, as a person and as a superpowered freak. And maybe just maybe you'll find love along the way with a certain ghost.Chapter 3 Excerpt:Ben is silent so you sit up and look down at him “Ben?”He looks at you with a softness in his eyes as he reaches a hand, placing it on your cheek. You close your eyes leaning into his touch. He sighs “You’re such a teddy bear.”You open your eyes slightly and stick the tip of your tongue out. Ben rubs his thumb against your cheek and then your lips. You open them slightly.P.S. Mature/Explicit content in Chapter 6: Fort





	1. Cup of Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just say the apocalypse was averted and no one let Luther lock Vanya away. Instead, they’re helping her like a family should. And ya know, Vanya doesn’t kill Pogo.
> 
> I’m a lover of dialogue so I’ll be writing a lot of it. I hope you’ll enjoy my story.

     SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK! Your sneakers sang as you walked down the slick pavement from a previous rainfall, with two coffee cups in hand. It wasn’t too cold so you wore a sweater, but you could feel a breeze lift your curls like wind chimes. The library, a tall menacing building. You walked in darting your gaze down bookshelves. She wasn’t here, maybe she’s late. In the mean time you decided to find your own book. An hour went by and you received a text “Can we work on the project tomorrow after class? I have to take Marlene’s shift again.” You sighed and replied “Yeah, no problem.” One hour and you had no partner and no book, what a day. You toss your empty coffee into a recycle bin and look at the cold cup that was supposed to be for your partner. As you look up you see a boy sitting on the floor with a book in hand in a full school uniform, maybe a teen or a preteen. You look at your watch, 12:47 pm, but it’s a Wednesday.

     You walk up to him and crouch down. You speak in a soft voice “Excuse me, aren’t you supposed to be in school? Is everything okay?”

     He glares at you and you flinch involuntarily, “I’ll be better once you leave me alone.”

     You blink for a second and get up turning around. You mouth “Wow,” but he stops you in your tracks.

     “Wait, is that coffee?” you hear him say and turn around to see a twinkle in his eyes and that glare replaced with a raised brow.

     You shrug “Yeah, it was for my friend’s, but she got held up at work.”

     He adjusts himself and smirks “Well, since she won’t be able to drink it, can I have it?”

     Now it’s your turn. You raise a brow, “Why should I? Because you’re a kid? You were mean.”

     He groans “What are you, five? I’m sorry okay, now can I have it?”

     You stare at him for a moment. He seems like a smart but also arrogant kid, if his attitude is anything to go by. You sigh looking around to see if your conversation has drawn any attention, “It might not even be that good, it’s already cold?”

     He reaches his hand out “Doesn’t matter, I need it.”

     You scoff “Already addicted to the stuff I see, well have fun,” and hand him the coffee.

     He takes the paper cup and gives it a sniff “High quality beans.” He takes a sip and smiles “Best cup of coffee I’ve had since I got back, where’d you get it?”

     “I made it” you say as you hear fast footsteps approaching.

     A beautiful man wearing a jean vest and military dog tags calls out to the boy with open arms “Five! You can’t just keep running off like that. No matter how old you were, you’re a boy now.”

     You look at him and Five with a confused expression but then notice another man following the previous one. He wears all black and a hoodie. Whatever this kid’s problem is, it clearly isn’t your’s nor will it be.

     “Well uh, enjoy the coffee” you nod at Five and awkwardly smile at the loud man. You look at the hooded man “Um, excuse me.”

     He stares at you with an agape mouth and the loud man gasps whispering, “You can see Ben.”

     Five stands up abandoning his book but not his coffee, “Wait, Ben’s here?”

     You lift your hand and try to touch Ben but your hand phases through him. You feel your heart stop as you stare with wide eyes at the ghost. You run away through him, ignoring the “Hey!” that they yell at you. You did it again, you mistook a ghost for a person. Five appears in front of you, and you stop dead in your tracks.

     He gives you an annoyed expression “Are you deaf coffee girl? We were talking to you.”

     You glare daggers at him feeling the temperature of the room rise exponentially, “Leave me alone.”

     He looks taken aback and even shocked. You take this as your chance to storm past him and out the door.

     You feel the cool air on your cheeks and take deep breaths through your mouth, swallowing as much coldness as you can. You don’t stay as you try to cool down. You walk to the park, and then a deli, then past a construction site or two, a coffee shop, a pet store, and then to your apartment. You sigh as you lock the door hoping that they weren’t able to follow you home.

 

* * *

 

The Hargreeves

* * *

 

 

     “I can’t believe she saw Ben, that means I’m not the only one!” Klaus bounces onto the couch smiling at Ben who smiles back. 

     Five stands behind the bar looking at different bottles of alcohol “Congratulations.”

     Allison walks in “What are we celebrating?” Vanya follows behind looking livelier and happier than she ever has.

     Klaus jumps off the couch and runs towards the girls “At the library we met a girl. She saw Ben!”

     Five lifts a bottle of wine and squints as he looks at the date “And she might have some temperature powers, something involving heat.”

     Klaus looks back at him surprised “Heat?” He and Ben exchange a worried look.

     Vanya looks at Allison with a worried expression “What if she needs help? She might be like how I was before, confused and out of control.”

     Five walks out from behind the counter with a bottle of wine in hand “We’ll just have to wait until we see her again.”

 

* * *

 

 

     It’s the next day and you are with your partner Tanya finishing up an assignment for your college professor. There are others in the library but Five and the loud man with a ghost are nowhere to be seen. Both you and Taya finish but you were paranoid and jumpy the entire time. She was worried but you told her that you were okay. She didn’t seem to believe you but let it slide and when you are about to part your separate ways she asks again. You just smile and hug her saying that you’re fine and are grateful for her concern.

     The walk home is… well even more nerve-racking. You stay under street lights and walk around people making sure not to cause any unwanted arguments. You don’t know if you’re being followed or if anyone still cares about your ability, but you are afraid. Afraid of waking the crazy ghost fanatics that you had run so far away from. You finally walk into your apartment sighing as you take your sweater off and toss it onto the couch. KNOCK. KNOCK. You freeze, someone arrived seconds after you. You take a deep breath feeling the room increase in heat. KNOCK. KNOCK. Again. You gulp and clench your hands into fists, slowly looking into the peephole. The hallway is empty.

     “You should really turn on your air conditioning” Five’s voice comes from behind you.

     You slowly turn to face him and you know your eyes are glowing that same yellowish orange as both of your fists. WHOOSH! And now your hair was on fire.

     Five takes a step back as you step towards him. He shows you the bottle of wine, “Wait! I don’t want to fight! I don’t even care about your powers, I just want to trade.”

     You stop and narrow your eyes at him.

     Five straightens himself “A bottle of wine for a cup of coffee.”

     You stare at him waiting to see what his next move will be.

     Five groans “C’mon, it’s from 1936! It’s old, expensive, and good. What more could you want?”

     You scoff, your body returning to normal. You walk past him “I don’t drink,” and into the kitchen.

     “What? Who doesn’t drink?” Five follows you into the kitchen placing the bottle onto the kitchen table.

     You take a kettle full of water and place it onto the stove grabbing a jar of ground coffee beans, “I don’t find any interest in it.” You look over at his thin boyish form “Are you really a fan of coffee?”

     “Fan would be an understatement,” He sits down at the table, “I’m a lover of the elixir of life.”

     The kettle screams out vapor and you prepare Five a cup of coffee, “You sound like an old man, sugar?”

     “Black, and technically I am” Five smiles triumphantly.

     You place the mug in front of him and lean against the counter with crossed arms “That other guy also mentioned you being old, what did he mean?”

     Five takes a sip and sighs with a blissful look. After a few more sips he responds, “I can’t tell you about myself if you’re so unwilling to share information about yourself.”

     “You said you didn’t care.”

     He shrugs “If you’re in control of your powers and don’t need any help at all from my family, that’s made up of a bunch of superpowered freaks like yourself but have many years of experience. AND you’re so in control we don’t have to worry about you destroying the planet. Then no, I don’t care about your powers.”

     You uncross your arms and look at your hands, you clench your fingers and then release them, “I’m in control the majority of the time.”

     Five finishes his coffee “Then how about this. We train you so that you’re in control ALL of the time.”

     You raise a brow “What’s the price?”

     He shows you the empty mug, “You make me as much coffee as I want. I’ll even buy all of the ingredients and everything, you just have to make it.”

     You sigh but smile as you take the mug, “Fine, deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my little fanfic, It's been years since I've actually posted anything online. I'm still trying to decide if I want to give the main character a name and who she should fall in love with. Either Klaus, Diego, or Ben. Please give me your opinion if you'd like me to go a specific route. Love ya c:


	2. Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main character has a chat with Ben and then meets the rest of the Hargreeves family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to make Ben have an interest in the main character but that could always change depending on what you'd like to read.

     Another brisk day, you’re walking to the grocery store when you see the ghost man, Ben. He stands at the entrance of an alley looking down it with crossed arms and an annoyed expression. You’re across the street so you glance down the alley, since you won’t be seen by him. The loud man is chatting with someone who you can only assume is a drug dealer. You feel a twang in your chest as you look at Ben, he’s chained to a man who doesn’t value his life. You don’t want to meddle, but he isn’t the first spirit that you have seen go through such torment. Plus, you made a deal with Five. You can’t really avoid them, not with him being so obsessed with your coffee that he followed you home. You shake your head as you cross the street, taking your phone out and placing it against your ear.

     Ben looks at you surprised as you lean against a wall and whisper to your phone glancing at him “Sorry about before, I just… I’ve been trying to live a normal life and seeing ghosts doesn’t really help.”

     Ben nods “Klaus has been going through that his whole life, but you don’t do drugs do you?”

     You shake your head looking down the alley at Klaus “No, is that why he’s here? They won’t leave him alone?”

     Ben’s shoulders drop slightly “Not when he’s sober.”

     That’s when it dawns on you. Maybe you can help Klaus, you don’t have a lot of advice to give but anything has to be better than having to live life numb.

     Ben glances at you “Five said that you had other powers too.”

     You fidget slightly “I do. We made a deal that I’d make him coffee whenever he wants in exchange for some training.”

     Ben laughs and he seems to glow to life. He appears more alive than anyone walking on the streets past you, “Of course he did, he’s always complaining about the coffee we have at home.”

     You smile “Then I guess I’ll be seeing you again soon, maybe I’ll even be able to help Klaus.”

     Ben glances back down the alley at Klaus who’s begging with the drug dealer, “I hope so.”

     You look around and there aren’t many people walking down the street, and none are paying attention to you. You stretch your hand out to Ben with a smile, “It’s been a pleasure.”

     Ben looks at your hands and then back at your eyes. You nod and he tries to take your hand. His eyes widen as you wrap your fingers around his hand and feel each other. You give one strong shake with a wink before walking away.

     Klaus walks up to Ben out of breath “So I was able to get some more, but I’ll owe him plus interest.”

     Ben watches you leave in awe his hand slowly falling at his side.

     Klaus waves his hand in front of Ben’s face, “Ben?” He looks in the direction you left in but you’ve already entered the grocery store.

 

* * *

 

 

     The Umbrella Academy in all of its giant menacing glory stands in front of you and Five. Five opens the gate, “Follow me.”

     “Maybe this was a bad idea” you turn around.

     Five appears in front of you “You need help and I need coffee, this is a mutual exchange. Now go inside.”

     After your second meeting with Ben, you googled a “Klaus” that was able to see ghosts. You never imagined that you’d find the Umbrella Academy, you didn’t even believe Five when he made the proposition. In reality, you were just going to make him coffee to keep him quiet, but Ben made everything feel much more real. Especially the way he looked at Klaus; annoyed, worried, and with a uselessness that he couldn’t help. Now, you’re in front of a building that looked like City Hall or something and you’re terrified.

     Five groans “If you’re so afraid, here,” he stretched his hand out at you.

     You smirk at his hand “You want me to hold your hand?”

     “I’ll take it back.”

     You grab ahold of his hand and stand behind him. You’re slightly shorter than him by an inch.

     He smirks “Coward,” walking inside.

     You follow whispering “I did my research and let’s just say I don’t want to be accidentally stabbed.”

     He looks over his shoulder at you “I never told you my name.”

     You smirk “I have my ways.”

     Both of you stand in the middle of a large empty foyer, Five drags you to a living room. Scattered amongst the room are the people that you know are Vanya, Allison, Diego, and Luther. They look at the two of you and then your hands.

     Five lifts your intertwined hands with a smirk “She’s afraid of you guys, might be the sharp knives and the large ape body.”

     You pull your hand away and shove Five “That’s mean!”

     Vanya slowly walks up to you “You must be the girl that saw Ben, I’m Vanya,” she stretches her hand out to you.

     You nod “Uh yeah, sorry I can’t shake your hand. I… I don’t want to burn you out of nervousness.”

     “Oh,” she drops her hand but smiles “It’s okay, don’t worry about it.”

     “I’m Allison and if you need anything just let me know,” she smiles and it’s like a toothpaste commercial. She points towards Diego and Luther “And these are our brothers Diego and Luther.”

     Diego looks you up and down twirling a knife “It’s smart to be afraid.”

     You raise a brow and the knife in his hand heats up. He yelps dropping it and glares at you. You smile innocently “It’s smart to be afraid.”

     Everyone chuckles and Luther walks up to you, “It’s a pleasure meeting you.”

     You take a step back as your eyes widen seeing his hulkish form coming towards you.

     He stops and looks down at his feet awkwardly “Don’t worry I won’t come any closer.”

     Diego scoffs with a smirk, “Not everyone’s a fan of Spaceboy.”

     You rub your arm out of awkwardness “Spaceboy? Sorry, I was raised in the woods far away from the city.”

     “Really?” Allison beams, “That’s so interesting, what was it like?”

     Klaus saunters in with Ben in tow, “Why’s everyone in here? Don’t tell me we have to stop another apocalypse?” He groans before he sees you and throws his arms up “Ghost girl!” He hugs you and you freeze.

     Ben smiles from the couch “So you did come.”

     Klaus lets go of you and looks between you and Ben “Wait, when did you see each other? Wait, was she who you were staring at the other day?!” Klaus takes your hand and makes you twirl, “She does have a fine ass.”

     Ben jumps off the couch “Klaus!”

     You feel yourself heating up and Klaus pulls his hand away from you with a loud “Ow!”

     Your hands are smoking but not glowing. You take a few steps back and a few deep breaths.

     Five appears next to a window and lifts it open “Here, try to cool down.”

     You walk up to the window and the breeze lifts your curls. You close your eyes breathing in cool air.

     Ben shakes his head at Klaus “See what you caused?”

     Klaus shows Ben his hand “What I caused?! She burned me!”

     Vanya goes behind the bar “She didn’t mean to, she was nervous,” she walks out with a bucket of ice.

     Diego takes the bucket and shoves it at you, “Don’t burn the house down.”

     You give him and Vanya a small smile as the cool breeze licks your cheeks “I think Klaus may need that more than me,” you place your cool hand on Diego’s exposed wrist.

     He flinches but then nods “She’s cooled down.”

     Klaus takes the bucket and shoves his fingers between the ice cubes, “Thank God.”

     You close the window “Be careful, don’t give yourself frostbite.”

     Klaus scoffs “Like you would care.”

     Vanya sighs “Before you came in, she didn’t even shake my hand.”

     Allison places a hand on Klaus’s shoulder “She was so nervous she was scared she’d burn Vanya.”

     Klaus pouts “I guess I’m to blame.”

     You shake your head looking Klaus in the eyes “No you’re not. I should have stepped away when you tried to touch me. It’s not your fault,” you give Klaus a small smile.

     Klaus actually smiles back before Luther chimes in “Maybe she’s too dangerous to have around.”

     Diego groans “She’s obviously didn’t come in here because she wanted to, she needs help.”

     Luther shakes his head “She’s already hurt one of us.”

     Vanya takes a step towards Luther “By accident.”

     Five sighs “It doesn’t matter what you say Luther, I’ve already decided to help her.”

     Luther narrows his eyes and crosses his arms “And why is that?”

     Five smiles “She’s my barista.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that if you'd like the main character to be in a relationship with another character, just leave a comment below explaining why. And, if you'd prefer for her to have no name because I do have a name in mind but some people prefer Y/N.  
> Thank you so much for reading! All types of comments are welcome! Love ya c:


	3. Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still being interested in my little fanfic! If it's not already obvious I've chosen for the main character to fall for Ben. The boy deserves some love!  
> P.S. This chapter has some romance in it. *wink*

* * *

 

2 Months Later 

* * *

 

 

     The Hargreeves had added you into their family and Diego gave you a nickname that stuck, Bear. You weren’t sure if it was because you always hugged him even though he didn’t want you to, or because you defended everyone against Luther and his fake leader criticism. Either way, you liked it and found it cute. In the meantime, you’d spent part of your evenings training with Allison and Vanya in controlling your emotions instead of letting them control you. Some training included going to diners to eat pies together and going shopping for cool antiques. They really made you feel like you belonged and like you’ve known them forever. On the other hand, Diego one day was fed up of looking at your lack of muscle, so he started bossing you around to do different poses and practice hitting him. He’d rather be stabbed than admit that he was worried about you. Then there’s lovable Klaus and Ben, you’d just sit around talking together. You’d tell stories and laugh and each time a part of you would forget that Ben was dead. Grouchy little Fine had a large thermos that he’d fill to the brim with your coffee and drink whenever he liked. And ya know… Luther, you butt heads a lot.

     And right now, well right now was a different story. Enough time had passed that you were trusted to go on a mission. Something about an evil guy wanting to use a petroleum mine as a giant fuse to explode the world. Five had figured out a virus that would fry the evil man’s security system and reveal his plan to the United Nations. The good thing was that there were only three parts to this plan before your getaway. One, Five had to insert the virus into the mainframe. Two, Diego, Allison, Vanya, and you had to destroy as much machinery as you could so no more petrol could be extracted not the drill deepened. Three, Klaus, Ben, and Luther had to quickly load all of the gallons of petrol onto the Umbrella Academy’s ship.

     Everything went according to plan, you were able to keep your cool during the mission. The only thing is that on the way back home you were stuck in a ship loaded with hundreds of thousands of gallons full of petrol for two hours.

     You’re in a cabin on a bed with your knees pulled up to your chest. The room’s small and just has the basics which is okay since you wouldn’t be there for two long, but still long enough to explode the ship. You keep imagining the ship going up in flames and your new friends burning to a crisp.

     “Bear!” your head snaps up out of your daydream and there stands Ben with a worried expression.

     “Sorry Ben, I didn’t hear you… I’m a little preoccupied at the moment,” you squeeze your arms tighter around your legs.

     Ben sits next to you and the bed dips with him “Don’t worry it’s all going to be okay. If everyone didn’t trust you then you wouldn’t be on such a dangerous mission.”

     You sigh “Luther doesn’t even trust his own family.” You look over to him and notice how close he is. You feel his breath across your face.

     Ben smiles down at you and wraps his arms around you, letting you snuggle into his neck. After you showed Ben that you could feel each other, physical contact has become a norm when you’re together. Even if it’s a light shoulder touch from sitting next to one another. Ben falls back onto the bed pulling you with him, forcing you to let go of your legs and lay across his chest.

     He slowly rubs circles on your back and whispers “I know that you can do this, just imagine everyone’s proud faces when the mission’s over.”

     You feel his warmth and his heart beating in your ear. You whisper, “I only care about one face.”

     Ben chuckles and you feel it vibrate from under you “Allison or Vanya? Maybe Klaus, you two have gotten close. Then there’s Diego who has been forcing you to train with him.”

     You trace a pattern into his chest “Actually it’s a ghost who lets me cuddle with him when I’m scared. He’s amazing, you should meet him one day.” Ben is silent so you sit up and look down at him “Ben?”

     He looks at you with a softness in his eyes as he reaches a hand, placing it on your cheek. You close your eyes leaning into his touch. He sighs “You’re such a teddy bear.”

     You open your eyes slightly and stick the tip of your tongue out. Ben rubs his thumb against your cheek and then your lips. You open them slightly.

     “Can I-“ Ben cuts himself off and clenches his jaw. You bite your lip and try to hide your blush under his hand.

     It all happens so quickly you don’t have a second to blink. Ben sits up pulling your face to his and for the first time your lips touch. He holds your face gently in his hands and he gives you the softest kiss. One hand slowly runs down your waist to caress your thigh to then give it a sharp tug placing it around his waist. You gasp and Ben takes this as his opportunity to flip you over. You lay on your back with Ben between your legs.

     Ben look down at you with a smirk before leaning into your ear and whispering, “Will you be mine Teddy?”

     A shiver runs down your spine and you gulp “Maybe a date first?”

     He chuckles leaning back and looking down at your face with a sweet smile “I wasn’t planning on eating dessert without having dinner.” He kisses your forehead.

     SLAM! Klaus opens the door and it slams against the wall “We’re home! Oh shit! Are you going to fuck?!”

     You cover your face out of embarrassment.

     Ben groans from above you glaring at Klaus “Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the idea of missions but I don't know if you'd like to hear about them. Maybe they can be summaries like this one or they can have a bit more detail. Tell me what you think!  
> P.S. I love comments and they help me feel like you actually like this story.


	4. Balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100+ Kudos?! Thank you so much! You guys are amazing and I'm so happy that you like my story so far. Time to know a little more about Bear *wink*

     Today’s a calm and peaceful day or so you think until Five appears in the middle of your living room. You flinch when you hear his loud steps and see him.

     You place your hand on your heart “You really need to give me a heads up before you do this.”

     Five appears in one of your dining room chairs “I need coffee, Klaus is driving me insane.”

     You hold the kettle in your hand and slowly lower it, “What’s wrong with Klaus?”

     Five drags a hand down his face “He keeps yelling at us to go away and leave him alone.”

     Your voice hardens “Was he looking at any of you when he said that?”

     Five waves his hand “No, but he kept saying it, so we all left.”

     You leave the kettle and Five behind grabbing your keys.

     “Where are you going?! My coffee!” Five yells behind you as you run out of your apartment.

     You run down to the Academy, side stepping out of people’s way. In a split second you get hit by a car and get up determined to get to Klaus.

     Five appears running by your side “Are you okay? You just got run over and it’s like nothing happened.”

     You give him a quick glance and he sees that your eyes are glowing with a bit of steam coming out of your nostrils.

     “Interesting.”

     It doesn’t take long for you to reach the Academy with a bit of blood running down your forehead. You yank the door open and there stands everyone else.

     Vanya rushes to your side reaching for your head “What happened, you’re bleeding.”

     You shake your head taking a step back “Klaus, where’s Klaus?”

     Luther stands in front of you “You can’t see him, you’re unstable.”

     Diego tries to shove Luther to the side “She’s the only other person who can see ghosts, Klaus needs her!” They begin shoving one another escalating to fighting. Allison and Vanya try to break them up while Five leans against a wall with his arms crossed watching.

     Ben appears looking worried “Teddy! Klaus needs your help, he’s in here.” He points to the closed living room doors.

     You weave around the fight almost getting hit in the face by Luther, to be saved by Diego. Diego punches Luther square in the jaw “Are you insane?! You could have crushed her skull with your King Kong fist!”

     You pay them no mind as you open the doors. The living room is packed with around thirty ghosts all talking and making noises. Klaus is on the couch crying and whimpering at them to leave him alone and to go away.

     You feel your chest tighten.

     Ben stands next to you “This happens whenever he tries to go sober… All he wanted was to see his old boyfriend.”

     You feel something in you snap. You side step in front of Ben making sure he’s behind you.

     Your skin feels tight. Something inside you feels like it wants to come out. You let go. Your whole body glows orange and red, your eyes glow a pupil less amber, your hair becomes flames, large amber horns come out of your forehead as jagged spikes grow from your body, your nails becoming sharp claws, and your teeth become jagged fangs while two large tusks grow from your lower jaw. Your roar becoming engulfed in flames singeing your clothes “LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Your voice vibrated through the house and everyone can feel it shaking their bones. A small earthquake can be felt throughout the house.

     The ghosts look at you frightened and disappear leaving a tear stained Klaus looking up at you with puppy dog eyes. You take deep breaths to then look at Klaus with your pupil less amber eyes. You say in a slightly deeper voice than normal, edged with concern “Are you okay?”

     Klaus quickly nods and says a small “Thank you.”

     You close your eyes trying to concentrate. Your hair going out and your horns, spikes, and claws retracting back to normal. You scrunch your brow feeling the heat evaporate from your skin and your normal skin tone return. You open your eyes and look at Klaus with your normal eye color, “You have to be more assertive and scarier so that they’ll leave you alone.”

     Klaus scoffs and smiles “Not all of us can be as scary as you.”

     You place your hands in your pockets “Yet somehow three-year-old me made it work… They may also be doing this on purpose because they know you won’t fight back.”

     Klaus tightens his jaw looking at the floor.

     “But uh, if I haven’t scared you away… I’ll stay by your side while you try to sober up,” your hands tremble in your pockets.

     Klaus gets up from the couch and places his hands on your shoulders. He speaks in a soft voice “Is that why you won’t look at anyone behind you? Not even Ben who looks like he jizzed his pants.”

     You let out a small nervous laugh, “Wouldn’t be the first time I was abandoned.”

     You feel arms wrap around your waist and a head sit on your shoulder. Ben speak into your neck “I’d never abandon you.”

     Klaus smiles widely also wrapping his arms around you and placing his head on your other shoulder, “You’re one of us now and I at least won’t abandon you.”

     After a minute of hugging you let go of each other and Ben smiles down at you, “By the way, you looked so hot.”

     You blush and Klaus laughs “I told you he liked it!” You turn around to see smiles and one confused Luther.

     Luther looks between you and Klaus “What just happened?”

     Diego ruffles your hair “We just discovered that Mama Bear has bigger balls than you do. Don’t know what happened but thanks for helping Klaus.”

     Five appears by your side “Isn’t it obvious? Something ghost related was happening to Klaus and he couldn’t handle it. I went to see if she cared and would come to his rescue in a time of need, and she did. She even got hit by a car and kept running.”

     Klaus places a hand on his heart “You got hit by a car for me?”

     You try fixing your hair “Not voluntarily but yes.”

     Vanya hugs you tightly, “I’m so proud of you. You came for Klaus and controlled yourself. You’re amazing.”

     Allison smiles from behind Vanya “You went farther than we’ve ever seen you go and came back all by yourself.”

     You gulp feeling the twinge in your nose “You guys are going to make me cry.”

     Five raises a finger “One question though, are you in a relationship with ghost Ben?”

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it so far! The next chapter will be fun, literally!


	5. Dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200+ Kudos?! Thank you so much! I know that this is pretty short and you guys have been waiting a few days, but it's better to post what I have then to make you wait longer. I hope you enjoy it!

You stand in the kitchen preparing a few cups of coffee as Five, Diego, and Klaus talk amongst themselves.

     You could feel Five glaring a hole into your back “I can’t believe that I’m the one who brought you here and one of the last ones to find out about you and Ben.”

     Klaus shrugs gesturing to Ben who’s leaning against the counter next to you, “They couldn’t really hide it from me, especially with all of the cuddling.”

     You turn around giving everyone a cup as Diego looks at you with wide eyes “Cuddling? You can touch him? What else can you do that you’ve been hiding from us?”

     You sit down on the other side of the table feeling like this is some sort of interrogation. You clear your throat holding your warm mug in your hands “First,” you look at Five. “I’m sorry that I didn’t let you know earlier, it just didn’t feel necessary to tell you.”

     Five takes a long swig of his piping hot coffee before looking you straight in the eyes “It’ wasn’t necessary… but friends tell each other stupid shit all the time. I at least would’ve liked to know before this guy,” he points at Diego.

     “Hey” Diego shoves Five’s hand away, “I’m her trainer, she trusts me.”

     “But are you her friend?” Five narrows his eyes at Diego.

     Diego quirks a brow “Are you?”

     Klaus sips his coffee with an excited expression “Oh this is getting good.”

     Five doesn’t look away “I trust her with my life.”

     Diego scoffs “That doesn’t mean she’s your friend.”

     Five nods “You’re right,” he looks at you “It means you’re family.”

     You blush smiling “Five.”

     Klaus leans forward smiling from ear to ear “Now Diego it’s your turn to profess your love for Bear.”

     Diego blushes looking away from everyone “I uh… I t-t-trust her with m-my life…”

     You feel arms wrap around your shoulders and Ben’s warm breath against your ear “They’re making me jealous.” You blush placing your hand on his arms.

     Klaus laughs “Ben’s getting all clingy, be careful he might haunt you two.”

     Five stares at you before nodding “Now I can see it, there are areas where your clothes are wrinkling where they shouldn’t. Ben is holding you.”

     Diego eyes you and shakes his head “How does it even work? So, you’re like Klaus now?”

     You slightly shake your head bumping with Ben who chuckles softly, “I can’t summon ghosts or make them physically present like Klaus. I can only feel them, and they can feel me, that’s it.”

     Five rubs his chin “So you’re saying that you and Ben… can have sex.”

     Klaus bursts out laughing spilling his coffee “Oh my God! I even caught them once!”

     Five dodges the spill as Diego smirks. Diego motions towards the air around you “Ben if you’re there, you are one lucky man.”

     You blush profusely shoving Ben off of you “You didn’t catch us doing anything!”

     Klaus stands up pointing at you and says between laughs “But he was on top of you!”

     Diego looks between you and Klaus smiling “How was she laying down?”

     “Guys!” you cover your face out of embarrassment.

     You feel Ben’s hand rub your back “Klaus stop, she’s smoking.”

     Klaus raises his arms “Oh shit! Stop, stop! Bear might flare up.”

     You pull your hands away seeing a small bit of smoke coming off of your skin. Five sips his coffee “She does look cute when she’s embarrassed, like a child.”

     You glare at Five “Dumbass.”

     Five smiles “Don’t worry I have a few years to grow one out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either the next chapter or the one after will be 18+, so I'll have to change the rating when I post it. I really hope to update soon again, thanks so much for reading! Love ya!


	6. Fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is twice as long as my usual chapters and just a warning, there is mature content in this chapter. I hope you like it since I don't typically write smut. Also, Happy Birthday @GrangerBelongs2FredWeasley !

     A day had gone by and you never left Klaus’s side. You waited for him outside when he went to the bathroom, he joked with you while you made Five his coffee, and you both poked fun at Diego. Night has fallen and you’re with Klaus in the living room. A deep blue light covers both of you as you look at what you’ve made.

     Klaus sighs looking at it with a content smile “I can’t believe we did this, I’ve never done anything like this before.”

     You pat him on the back “There’s always a first for everything.”

     Ben beams at you two “Can we go in?”

     The three of you had constructed a pillow fort using the couches, their pillows, and the surrounding lamps. You flip a switch and the lamps inside turn on creating a yellow glow emanating from the interior of the fort. Klaus’s eyes sparkle and his smile is so innocent you can see the child that has been hiding under so much abuse. Ben, well Ben looks like a child in a candy shop. He crawls in laughing and Klaus follows right behind.

     Klaus’s head pokes out “Lock the doors! No party poopers allowed!”

     You scoff holding back a laugh as you grab a piece of paper off of Reginald’s desk and scribble “Slumber Party in Session, please do not disturb unless it’s for snacks.” You tape it onto the outside of the door before locking it and crawling into the fort.

     The inside has lamps, red and green Christmas lights, small cutout colorful stars, and a few decorative trinkets you had found around the room. There’s a cooler on the side and a large bowl of fresh popcorn. Klaus is laying on his stomach swinging his legs and Ben is sitting cross legged, both smiling.

     Klaus grabs the bowl and begins eating some popcorn “So what do we do now?”

     You let out a long breath before saying “Well, this is the part where we talk about our feelings and listen to one another.”

     Ben takes a handful of popcorn from Klaus and tries eating it. He smiles when it works, “You must’ve had a lot of friends as a kid to know about this stuff.”

     You shake your head laying on your side “Not really, just a few friendly ghosts.”

     Klaus scoffs “You were lucky then.”

     You look Klaus in the eyes, and you can feel his envy and a bit of disdain. You stare back at him with hard eyes that are starting to cloud from approaching tears “You know that not all ghosts are nice, especially when they’re vengeful and want something to cross over. You know what I went through, because you lived it yourself. But right now, when you need someone by your side you have Ben, I had someone else…” You sit up looking down at your lap fighting off your tears.

     Klaus sits up placing a hand on your shoulder “I didn’t mean it like that… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He pulls you over giving you a hug.

     Ben takes your hand in his looking into your eyes “Where are they now?”

     You look at your hands and smile “They… they found peace and moved on.”

     “What?!” Klaus pushes you back and looks at you in shock “They just left you?!”

     You giggle “Remember the day we all first met?”

     Ben smiles at you “How could I forget.”

     Klaus makes a throwing up sound so you to bump your shoulder into his chest. You reach for Ben pulling his hood down and holding his face in your hands. You rub your thumbs against his cheeks, and he smiles softly down at you. You smile up at him “They knew I’d found a place where I belonged and would be with someone who would love me as much as I’d love them.”

     Klaus sighs dreamily “That would sound even more romantic if I weren’t the third wheel.”

     You laugh “Not for long! I have a plan!”

     Klaus smirks “Did you find me a lover or are you planning on letting me join you two?”

     Ben pulls you into his lap wrapping his arms protectively around you “She’s MY girlfriend.”

     Klaus waves him off “Sometimes you don’t know how to take a joke, Bear is practically my sister.”

     You poke Ben in the cheek “Plus, I’m monogamous.” He smiles down at you and you kiss his cheek.

     Klaus groans “Can you stop trying to eat each other for two seconds and tell me about this plan?”

     You sit up in Ben’s lap rubbing your behind against his midsection, “I rented out a beach house for next week.”

     “Next week?” Klaus looks up in thought before saying “It’s supposed to snow next week.”

     “I know!” you wiggle around in excitement, “Imagine being able to summon your boyfriend and meeting for the first time on a snowing beach. It’ll be so beautiful and romantic!”

     Klaus looks down and whispers “Dave,” but his eyes seem to be focusing on something very far away.

     Ben tightens his grip around you and whispers into your ear in a husky tone “Maybe you should stop moving so much, unless you want to help me with a very big issue.” He raises his hip up slightly pressing his erection into your behind.

     You bite your lip as you blush whispering “Sorry.”

     “I’ll forgive you because I love you” Ben pecks your neck.

     You feel butterflies in your stomach hearing him finally say the “L” word. You giggle unintentionally wiggling again “I love you too.”

     Ben groans into your neck pulling you closer to him and flush against his erection and chest.

     “Oops! Sorry!” You stop wiggling feeling how large and hard he is.

     “We have to do it!” Klaus says breaking you two out of your moment and shocking you so much you flinch.

     Ben looks up at Klaus with narrowed eyes “Do what?”

     Klaus sits up straight “My date, I want that date! I want to surprise Dave and remind him why he fell in love with me. And you know, show him that I love him and that I can be romantic off the battlefield.”

     You tilt your head “Battlefield? You were in the military?”

     You spend the night listening to Klaus’s war stories and his love stories about his time with Dave in Vietnam. Ben’s erection remains because you’re not really the type to not move when you’re excited. Klaus has obviously noticed your effect on Ben and intentionally tells you exciting or romantic stories that he knows you’ll react to. You might flinch, bounce up and down clapping your hands, or rub lovingly against Ben. You actually forget at times that Ben’s erection is jabbing into you because Klaus’s stories are so good. Ben even glares at Klaus while Klaus smiles ear to ear, but Klaus isn’t so cruel.

     Klaus starts crawling to the opening of the fort “I’m going to go take a bath and then you can take your’s, okay?”

     You pout leaning forward arching your back and grinding into Ben “Already? But we were getting to the good part.”

     Klaus winks back at you “I think Ben needs a break.” He leaves the fort and you look back up at Ben. His face is flushed and his breathing is ragged.

     “Ben?” You place your hand on his cheek looking at him in concern. You hear the doors close and lock as Klaus leaves. He flips the note you had posted on the door and scribbles on the other side “Do not disturb, ghost sex in progress.” He snickers as he walks up to his room tossing the pen in the air and catching it.

     Ben shakes his head “You’re so cruel… I can’t believe you’d do this to me…”

     You look at him completely afraid and confused “What did I do?!” He takes your hand placing it on his erection, and you blush beet red, “I-I forgot, I’m so sorry…” He shakes his head looking at you with hooded eyes. You bite your lip trying to decide what to do before you look up into his eyes. You take his hand placing his fingers against your lips and looking away you whisper “Use my mouth…”

     He shakes his head trying to pull his hand out of your grasp but you hold on, “No, I can’t do that.”

     You nip his thumb as you look at him with innocent eyes “I’ve been bad, I need to be punished.”

     Ben gulps as he looks down at you whispering “Fuck…” He’s silent for a moment before asking “Are you-are you a virgin?” You nod shyly looking away. “Okay” he nods, “We won’t have ‘sex’ today, because I want that to be a special moment.” He sticks his thumb into your mouth and smirks pulling your face to his, “Maybe next week.” You clench your legs together and he catches the movement, “Are you finally horny?”

     You suck on his thumb before letting it pop out of your mouth and giving it a small flick of your tongue, “You always make me horny.”

     “Fuck, let’s get out of this thing” Ben crawls out of the fort.

     “Why? It’s more comfortable in here” you stick your head out looking over at him.

     Ben sits in the large desk chair looking over at you unzipping his pants “I’ve always wanted to do this.”

     You timidly get out of the fort checking the door seeing that it’s locked. You slowly walk up to Ben and he takes your hand in his “Take your pants off.”

     You take your hands back covering your face, “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

     Ben leans forward rubbing his hands up and down your sides and saying in a soothing voice “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

     You shake your head pulling your hands away from your face “I need to be punished for what I did.”

     Ben smiles up at you shaking his head “No, you need to be rewarded. Rewarded for being so naughty and rubbing your sexy ass on me, for what? Twenty minutes? You kept me hard for so long Teddy, I want you so bad. Do you want me?” You bite your lip as you nod. “Then this is a reward Teddy, a well-deserved reward” Ben leans up to you giving you a gentle kiss.

     You lean down into him deepening the kiss causing him the groan and lean back into the chair. You place your knee in between his legs rubbing it against his erection and he leans into you. He reaches for your pants undoing the zipper and tugging them down. You lift your legs out of your pants and place them on either side of Ben, straddling him.

     He runs his hands against your exposed skin and you feel currents run up your spine. Ben kisses your neck giving you small nips “You’re so beautiful and soft.”

     He runs a hand up under your bra and grazes his fingers against your nipple. You whimper arching your back leaning into his touch “Ben, I need you so do something anything, please.”

     He gives you a soft kiss on the lips “I have you Teddy don’t worry.” He takes his hands off of you and unzips his pants finally freeing his erection. And you were right, he’s pretty big. As the cool air hits him Ben sighs. He takes your small hand and places it on him before reaching for your panties and moving them to the side. He gulps “Move your hand up and down and I’ll finger you.”

     You can’t help giggling “I’ve seen enough porn to know how to give a handjob.”

     Ben chuckles “It’s not my fault you seem innocent one second and then experienced the next.” He places his hand on your core and pulls it back smirking down at his fingers “If you get any more wet, we might drown.”

     You’re about to respond when you feel him touch your clit causing you to gasp. He rubs circles around it while pumping one finger into you. You tremble against him arching your back “Oh my god.”

     He takes your hand on his erection and moves it up and down. He moves your face so that he says into your lips “Don’t forget about me,” before kissing you passionately and inserting a second finger.

     You move your hand keeping your pumps in tune with Ben’s pumps feeling him tremble. You smirk into the kiss as you tighten your grip and rub your other hand’s palm against his tip.

     Ben let’s out a deep and long “Fuck” against your lips. He twists your nipple and inserts a third finger pumping into you faster. You whimper against him no longer matching his movements anymore. You pull away from his lips now nuzzling into his neck as you whimper and moan a storm. Ben kisses your neck as he whispers in a husky tone “Are you close? You wanna cum?” You let out a loud and needy whimper and he chuckles “Let’s try something.” Ben inserts his fourth finger and pumps into you very quickly and roughly. Your handjob is sloppy and slow compared to him fingering you. He pulls his hand away from your breast and places it on your ass rubbing it before you feel a sharp spank. You jolt and instinctively tighten your hand around his erection. “Yes” Ben sighs, he rubs the spot before spanking you again.

     You feel your climax approaching and kiss his neck. He spanks you one last time and you clamp down on his fingers, biting into his neck. Ben groans and you feel his erection twitch in your hand. You give him a few hard tugs and feel his erection twitch before he cums on your abdomen. You both look at each other, out of breathe and sweaty. Ben gives you a lazy sloppy kiss as you run your fingers through his cum and to then bring them to your lips. You look him straight in the eyes as you suck his cum off of them.

     Ben looks at you with a satisfied expression “You are so kinky.”

     You take his cum soaked fingers and bring them to his lips. He sucks them before you pull him towards you and kiss him deeply, tasting each other. You say out of breath as you look at him with a lust-stricken expression “Only for you.”

     There’s a knock on the door and you hear Klaus yell from the other side “Are you two done fucking yet? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I was wondering... I have a few kinks in mind for this fanfic, but are there any you really would hate to read?  
> P.S. Smut is so hard to write lol.


End file.
